


Sick Day

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Emetophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Rin is sick, and Rei, to his surprise, enjoys it.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 28th, 2014. This was also a submission for the anon kink meme, but I don't have the link anymore.

Rin woke up from a hazy and restless sleep to the sound of frantic knocking at his door. For a moment he thought it might be Sousuke, maybe he forgot his key, but then he remembered Sousuke was out of town for the weekend. He tried to run through the other possibilities in his head, and right about then the visitor stopped knocking and called, “Rin? Rin, are you in there?”

 

Oh. Rei. Rin forced himself to sit up, wincing as his stomach cramped and rolled when he did, and felt around for his phone. Once he found it, he looked at the clock, and winced again when he saw it was two hours past the time he was supposed to meet his boyfriend for their date, and that he had sixteen missed texts and eight missed phone calls.

Groaning, Rin pushed himself up and swung his legs off the bed. There was a light sheen of sweat on his skin, and he could feel himself shaking. His stomach rolled threateningly as he got to his feet, and he paused for a moment, hand clamped to his mouth, to make sure he wouldn’t puke. His head swam, and a sour taste bubbled up from his throat, but then his stomach calmed and he made it to the door.

Rei was still knocking and calling, sounding worried, and the noise pounded into Rin’s head, making it ache too. Rin wondered if there was any part of his body not in pain right then as he leaned against the door without opening it. “I’m here, Rei. Rei, I’m in here- REI! Please stop knocking!”

Rei finally stopped, paused, then said, “Rin?”

“Yes, it’s me, I’m in here,” he repeated, sagging all his weight into the door. He just wanted to go lay back down. His stomach cramped again, and he moaned softly.

“You have no idea how worried I’ve been,” Rei was saying. “When you didn’t show up I thought you were just running late, but then you wouldn’t answer your phone, and I called Yamazaki-san but he said he was out and he tried to call you but you wouldn’t answer for him either, and then I tried Nitori-san but he couldn’t get in touch with you and I was really starting to think-“

“Rei,” rasped Rin, holding a hand to his head. Normally he’d find Rei’s concern endearing and sweet, but the rush of words right then was only making him feel dizzy. “I’m really sorry I didn’t answer your call. I’m sick and I was taking a nap.”

The concern didn’t leave Rei’s voice. “You’re sick? Is that why you’re insisting on having this conversation through a closed door?”

“Yep.”

“Well, open it! I’ll take care of you.”

Those words warmed Rin’s heart a bit unexpectedly, but there was no way he was letting his boyfriend in while he felt like he might vomit at any moment. “Listen, I am gross sick, Rei. I don’t want you to see me like this, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to see me like this. There’s nothing beautiful about it,” he concluded, stealing Rei’s line.

“There’s nothing not beautiful when it comes to your health,” argued Rei, and while it was an odd thing to say, Rin’s heart fluttered at the sentiment behind it. “I’m not leaving you all alone when I know your roommate’s out.”

Rin hesitated, but he couldn’t resist against the idea of his boyfriend caring for him, helping him drink water, pressing a cool hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever, rubbing a wet washcloth against him if he got too hot. The romantic in him was already a puddle of willing goo from the moment Rei offered. 

With one last sigh of defeat, he opened the door, greeting Rei with a sudden wet and sick sounding burp. He clamped a hand to his mouth, only lowering it when he was sure he wasn’t about to puke all over his boyfriend first thing, giving an embarrassed shrug. “That’s what you’re working with.”

Rei was giving him an odd look, and for a moment Rin felt a sudden dread that Rei was reconsidering. But he didn’t look grossed out, only a bit curious, and almost… excited.

Before he could wrap his head around what that meant, however, Rei had swept past him into the room, pausing to press a soft kiss to Rin’s cheek, and then a hand to Rin’s forehead. Rin couldn’t help but smile a little, even as Rei tutted in worry.

“You’re burning up.” He stepped back as Rin closed the door and shuffled his way back to the bed. “If I’d known this was the problem, I would have come much more prepared.” He crossed the room to one of the desks, looking around. “Do you or Sousuke have any fever reducer?”

“Yeah, in the bottom drawer.” Rin collapsed against the bed, then groaned when his stomach clenched in protest at the sudden movement. Rei was staring at him with that odd look again, but he quickly turned back to the desk and opened the bottom drawer, rummaged around until he found the bottle. A faint blush was on his cheeks.

“Found it.” He straightened up, then grabbed a cup sitting on the desk and turned back to Rin. Rin wasn’t paying much attention, as he gave another one of those sick, wet burps, hand over his mouth, the groaned into his palm. “D-do you think you’re going to throw up?” He sounded strangely shaky.

Rin shuddered, then gave a small shake of his head, hand still over his mouth. After a moment of hesitation, he lowered it. “No, it passed. But I feel nauseous.” 

Rei still had that curious, excited look on his face, and it suddenly occurred to Rin that Rei had looked at him like that before, usually during sex.

Rin felt to tired and miserable to work out why he was getting that look, but luckily Rei hurried to the door before he really had to, saying, “I’m going to get you some water.”

Rin waited for him to come back, stomach roiling. He gave another sick burp, his mouth filling with the sour taste of bile, and wished he would throw up and get it over with already.

Rei returned with water and the bottle of pills. He shook two out into his hand, and held both them and the cup out for Rin to take. Rin slowly leaned up, moaning softly at his stomach’s protests, and stared at them warily.

“Do you think you can keep it down?” asked Rei softly, staring at Rin with almost overwhelmingly intense eyes. Rin took a moment to answer, caught by Rei’s gaze.

“Y-yeah, maybe? I feel like I could puke at any time, though.”

Rei’s eyes widened at that, and he looked almost…

And right then it all clicked together in Rin’s head, and he moved his eyes slowly from Rei’s face to Rei’s pants.

Rei’s face turned bright red as soon as he realized what Rin was looking at, shuffling backwards like that could somehow hide the obvious tenting. “I… I…”

“Rei, are you…?”

Rei was still holding the pills and water, or he would have covered his face at that. “I really don’t know. It just happened.”

Rin stared back at him, surprised. They’d had sex before, several times, but Rei’s sex drive was lower than Rin’s and he sometimes had a hard time getting aroused. But here he was, very aroused and Rin hadn’t even touched him.

Sick as he was, Rin found that interesting.

“Here, give me the water,” he said, changing the topic before Rei burst into flame from blushing so hard. Rei came back to the bedside, holding the pills and water out for him again, and this time Rin took them and forced them down. They felt too big and hard in his throat and he was distressingly aware of their path down. He groaned again, pulling his knees up and leaning his head against them. Rei laid a hand on his back and started to rub gently.

“You look really sick.”

“And you look really hard,” Rin blurted out, turning his head just enough to see Rei, who blushed furiously again.

“I don’t know,” Rei repeated. “You just… the way you look when you keep making those noises, and you’re sweaty and your hair is messy and… and…” 

Rei had been getting closer as he made this speech, and now he tipped Rin’s head up with two fingers and his thumb on his chin, staring into his eyes with that intense look from earlier. “I… I really want to… to have sex with you. Right now.”

And then he smashed their lips together, and probed for entrance with his tongue. Rin let him in, even though it made him feel like gagging. He’d never seen Rei this wound up, this forceful before, and he wished he didn’t feel like complete shit so he could appreciate it better. Then again, it seemed like feeling like complete shit was the requirement, and Rin wasn’t sure what to think about that yet.

Rei pulled away, still looking aroused but also ashamed of himself. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, you’re sick, I shouldn’t-“

“Okay,” Rin cut him off, and Rei stared at him, confused. “Okay, we can… we can have-“ He was cut off by another sick burp that bubbled up, and he seriously doubted his sanity, but Rei was staring at him hopefully and Rin could see how hard he was and- “We can have sex.”

“A-are you sure, because you look really-“

“You really want it,” Rin cut him off again. “I don’t really get it, but I’ve never seen you like this before.” Rei winced miserably. “So yeah, I’m willing to give it a shot.”

Rei hesitated again, but he must have been really desperate because he leaned down again without further prompting and kissed Rin hungrily, pushing his tongue into his mouth again. Rin moaned against him, both from pleasure and the pain in his tossing and turning stomach, and that only excited Rei further. He got on the bed, somehow without ending the kiss, and kneeled over Rin, tugging at his shirt to get it off. Once they pulled apart to get the shirt over Rin’s head and it was in the floor, Rei’s following soon after, Rei gasped out, “Lube?”

“Under the bed,” Rin answered, and watched as Rei executed some sort of roll off the bed, landing expertly on his feet on the floor and crouching to reach under the bed for the box Rin kept his private things in. While he did this, Rin clutched at his stomach and said, “Are you sure about this? I feel like I’m going to puke all over you.”

“It’s up to you,” said Rei, standing back up with a condom and lube in hand. “Really. Don’t push yourself for me.”

Rin stared at him and his naked (and ridiculously sexy) chest, holding supplies and obviously dying to fuck Rin sideways, and nodded. “I’ll try not to lose it.”

Rei smiled a little, and grabbed at the pillows behind Rin. He propped them up on the bed and guided Rin back into them, so he was leaned up against them.

“If you do vomit, I don’t want you to choke,” he said in explanation, and Rin gave a teasing eyeroll.

“Gee, thanks.”

Rei smiled sheepishly, then leaned in and gave Rin another heated kiss. Rin made a sick noise when his tongue entered this time, and Rei moaned against his lips. When he pulled away, he was fumbling with the zipper of his pants.

“…Damn,” said Rin softly when Rei got them off. He’d known that Rei was already fully erect by now, but he wasn’t expecting him to be so wet too. Rei blushed, and went about the business of getting Rin’s own pants off. Rin tried to help, but Rei stopped him.

“You’re sick,” he admonished, voice rough, and pushed Rin back against the pillows. “Just let me take care of you.”

“Oh. Okay.” Rin lay back, still, feeling the rolling of his stomach but also the gentle administrations of Rei’s hands as he pulled his clothes off and stroked his cock. He was still mostly soft, didn’t know if he was going to have the energy to get truly hard, but it still felt good, and he gave a moan out of pleasure this time to let Rei know that was good. His eyes drifted closed.

Rei’s hands left him, and Rin heard the sound of the lube cap being popped open. He waited while Rei coated his fingers, then shivered when he felt a fingertip ghost along his ass. “Ready?”

“Go for it.”

Rei let out a breathy laugh and inserted one long, slender finger. He used to be kind of bad at this, Rin remembered, but like with anything, Rei had practiced and studied and tried until he was almost scarily good. He probed around for a few teasing seconds before finding just the right spot and pressing.

“Ah, Rei,” Rin gasped, fingers clutching the sheets under him. He arched his back in pleasure as another finger slipped in, and right then he felt acid bubble in his stomach and that familiar sour taste fill his mouth, and he gave another wet groan. “Rei, I think I’m gonna… I think I might puke.”

“If you want to stop-“ and Rei twisted his fingers, hitting just right, shooting pleasure up Rin’s spine, “just say the word.”

And, well, how could he after that? Rin gave a whining moan and moved his hips, trying to get Rei in deeper, and Rei smiled. He fingered him just a little bit longer, then pulled out.

“Rei… okay, I really do think I’m gonna barf, I can feel it,” Rin said, and his stomach even grumbled irritably in agreement. Rei just leaned up and kissed him roughly, then trailed kisses down his collarbone, his chest to his stomach, and he lingered there, pressing hard with his lips, which felt good but also increased the pain on his sensitive stomach. He groaned and then choked off, gulping furiously. He wasn’t there yet, but it was coming.

“Need me to stop?” asked Rei, pushing himself up on his arms. His cock looked like it had to hurt, it was dribbling precum onto Rin, but Rei searched his face anxiously.

“No… no, I can keep it down.”

“Good.” And Rei pressed one more kiss to his stomach before pushing in.

“Ooooh,” Rin moaned, arching his back as Rei’s cock filled him up. Despite how shaky and sick he felt, Rei still felt good inside him. He gasped out softly as his boyfriend started to thrust.

And that was when it happened – his stomach gave one more angry grumble, and then hot bile surged up his throat. He clamped a hand to his mouth, jerking forward as the vomit tried to force itself out. He wanted to warn Rei, but he couldn’t open his mouth without it all spilling out. He jerked forward again, and Rei’s head whipped up to stare at him, and then Rin gave a helpless whine before some dribbled past his fingers, and he pulled his hand away and vomited all down his chest.

Rei watched, almost fascinated, as the puke and bile spewed from Rin’s mouth and covered him. He pushed himself up on his hands to hover over him, still thrusting, as Rin trembled and then retched again, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he panted and lay back, sick drool falling from the corners of his mouth, as he stared up at Rei, mouth open, lips red, eyes misted, pupils blown wide from fear and humiliation but also relief, to finally have all that pain out of his stomach.

“I’m sorry,” gasped Rin weakly. “I tried, I did-“

He was cut off by Rei thrusting hard and slamming their lips together, biting at his lip. Rin could only lay there in shock as Rei did so, working their lips together like he was trying to say something; Rei, his prim and proper boyfriend who hated mess and had thought anal was gross at first was kissing lips that still had vomit on them and moaning desperately as he pounded Rin’s ass.

“Rin, Rin, Rin,” he gasped as he pulled away, burying his face in Rin’s shoulder. Their chests pressed together, but if having puke all over him bothered Rei he didn’t show it. He gave a few more thrusts and then came, biting Rin’s shoulder as he did, and Rin gasped and arched his back into Rei, and then they both collapsed against the mattress, panting in exertion.

They stayed that way a moment, and then Rei pulled out and rolled off Rin, landing on his side next to him. He reached up and ran a hand through Rin’s sweaty bangs, blushing again.

“That was thoroughly selfish of me,” he said, sounding a bit ashamed of himself again.

Rin smiled a little, feeling tired and unwound. “Maybe you should be selfish more often. I’ve never seen you like that.”

“But I didn’t do anything for you.” 

“Still felt pretty good. You went wild.” His grin turned a little lecherous. “What other kinks are you not telling me about?” 

Rei sat straight up, looking thoroughly embarassed. “A-anyway, I said I would take care of you and so far I’ve completely neglected my duty.” He looked back down at Rin. “You sound better.” 

“I feel better after, uh… you know.” He looked at the vomit still all over both of them, cringing a bit. Rei might get off to this, but it was still pretty gross to him.

“Sorry,” Rei said, carefully moving around Rin to grab a box of tissues and start wiping himself off. “You just try to rest. I’m going to take care of all of this.”

“M’kay,” murmured Rin, eyelids starting to get heavy. Rei got up, pulled his pants back on, and leaned over Rin, pressing lips to his forehead. 

“I’ll go get something to clean your chest off.”

He was almost out the door when Rin called after him, “I still can’t believe you kissed me after I puked.”

Rei stopped, and looked back, sheepish. “Ah, well…”

“You’re going to get sick too,” Rin added, shaking his head, and at that, Rei smiled.

“Then it can be your turn to take care of me,” he said, and then stepped out the door.


End file.
